In Which Chase Attempts To Get Revenge
by Shakespeare's Girl
Summary: Sequelcompanion to In Which Chase's Past Comes Back To Haunt Him. Chase thinks he can one up House, but he's sadly mistaken. I own neither House nor Tal Bachman, just too many CDs.


**In Which Chase Gets Revenge**

**By Shakespeare's Girl**

It was time, Chase realized. This was the day. House was in the clinic, and he'd been so frustrated with the case they'd just finished that he desparately needed to blow off steam. So Chase would do it for him. All he had to do was hit play.

Chase savored the moment as he stood before the CD player in the intercom booth.

Finally, he took a deep breath and pushed the button.

It was perfect. He'd never expected the recorder he'd stuck in House's bathroom the last time he'd stayed the night to actually remain unnoticed, let alone yeild such perfect results. As the intro to the song played, he reflected that sometimes a digital recorder and a good sound editing program were a lucrative venture for a young doctor. He'd never expected to catch House actually singing anything. It had been a long shot at best, but here it was, the evidence he needed to make House miserable, or at least very embarrased.

After all, no one in the hospital would have guessed that House listened to Tal Bachman, let alone that he knew all the words to "She's So High." Chase smiled and left the CD broadcasting to go find House.

PPTH

House was about to snark at some poor, unsuspecting Clinic patient, when suddenly, the intercom turned on. House stopped. This gave him an excuse to not do anything for a few seconds. Then he heard what was playing over the intercom.

_She's blood, flesh and bone_

_No tucks or silicone_

_She's touch, smell_

_Sight taste and sound_

House froze. He nearly dropped his cane. The clinic patient he was with asked what was going on. _It's not fair,_ House decided. "He wouldn't," he said aloud. "Oh, he knows this will cost him..."

The clinic patient asked once more what was going on, but house ignored him and limped slowly out the door.

_But somehow I can't believe_

_That anything should happen_

_I know where I belong_

_And nothing's gonna happen_

_Yeah_

House knew exactly who was responsible for this. Bursting into the Diagnostics conference room, he bellowed "CHASE!"

Chase was not in the Diagnostics conference room. House growled. Where was the little Australian son of a bitch? Oh no. He wouldn't be so absolutely gusty as to hide in the showers, would he? Because the only place House ever sang this song was in the shower, and if the Wombat had a recording of it, he would know that...

House smirked. Actually, if he was in the showers, all the better, as he could get his payback out of the way while he told the younger man off.

_Cause she's so high_

_High above me_

_She's so lovely_

_She's so high_

_Like Cleopatra_

_Joan of Arc or _

_Aphrodite_

_Do do do do do_

_She's so high_

_High above me_

House barged into the shower. "Robert Chase, if you are in here, show yourself now or suffer the consequences!"

Sheepishly, Chase appeared from around the corner. "Oh, Greg, what are you doing here..."

"What is the meaning of this?" House demanded. "What is the meaning of putting a bug in my bathroom? Were you trying to humiliate me? Was that it? Well, it won't work, you know. I'll get my revenge..."

Chase just smirked at him. Smirked! At _him_! House looked behind him, unsure suddenly.

"What's the matter?"

"Greg, you aren't fooling me."

"What?"

"It's driving you nuts, not that I'm getting you back, but that I'm the better singer."

House gaped at Chase for a moment. "Oh, no you didn't." House launched himself at the young intensivist, but Chase, being cane free, was faster and dodged.

_First class and fancy free_

_She's high society_

_She's got the best of everything_

_What could a guy like me_

_Ever really offer?_

_She's perfect as she can be_

_Why should I even bother?_

House had been chasing Chase around the hospital for most of the day. Chase had been mostly successful at staying out of everyone's way, but House was bound to catch up with him sooner or later, mostly because House was determined to teach his sometimes boyfriend that no one could bug Gregory House's bathroom and get away with it. Chase wasn't all that afraid of being caught, House's punishments tended to be slightly kinky sometimes, but pleasureable for the most part. He couldn't help but wonder if Greg did it on purpose, the teasing punishments that lasted for hours, then ended in mutual pleasure.

Chase shook himself from his reverie and dodged a supply cart as it barreled past him. House shouted curses at him as he flew by. "Look out for the orderly!" Chase called after him. House managed to swerve in time, and Chase couldn't help but chuckle.

_Cause she's so high_

_High above me_

_She's so lovely_

_She's so high_

_Like Cleopatra_

_Joan of Arc or_

_Aphrodite_

_Do do do do do_

_She's so high_

_High above me_

"Aha!" House trumpeted, his hand firmly around Chase's wrist. "I finally managed to get my hands on you!"

Chase sighed. It had been inevitable, really. He couldn't keep dodging supply carts and gurneys all day, even with House's disability, it had been only a matter of time before something hit him, and he was stunned long enough for Greg to grab him. "All right, House, you caught me."

"Now really Robert, is that any way to talk? After you made me chase you around the hospital all day?"

"Let's just get on with it, shall we?" Chase asked. "What exactly are you going to make me do now?"

House just smiled. "Easy," he answered. "I'm going to make you sing."

_She comes to speak to me_

_I freeze immediately_

_Cause what she says sounds so unreal_

_Cause somehow I can't believe_

_That anything should happen_

_I know where I belong_

_And nothing's gonna happen_

_Yeah yeah yeah yeah_

_Cause she's so high_

_High above me_

_She's so lovely_

_She's so high_

_Like Cleopatra_

_Joan of Arc of_

_Aphrodite_

_Oh yeah_

_She's so high_

_High above me..._

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


End file.
